Wake up
by xAriesx
Summary: Korra was jumped by Shady Shin's Crooked gang, which was now newly populated with several other mischievous criminals. Now, Korra was in a coma, and Mako can't sleep. How will he get the love of his life to wake up?
1. Chapter 1

***I hope you guys enjoy this new story I have on Makorra! Please check out my other stories on Makorra. Enjoy this story lovelies! ~Kisses~ 3**

 **P.S. Sorry this is really short. I plan to make next chapter longer!***

~Tenzins perspective~

"Korra!" The master airbender screamed, running towards the bloodbath that surrounded the young waterbender. He fell onto his knees, which screamed in pain, but right now that was not important. He carefully scooped up the wounded watertribe girl, her blood pooling down on his once-fresh airbending robes. She seemed unconscious, however she kept mumbling incoherent things.

"Korra! Are you awake?" Tenzin said in a panic. She groaned once again, which at the time, was a great enough response. He shook her slightly, "Korra. You need to stay awake. Your head is injured. Stay awake!" He urged, although his words went into Korra's ear, and out the other.

~Korra's perspective~

There were too many of them. To many gangsters. Since when did they have such a large group? She was surrounded. She didn't know how many, she just knew it was far too many for her to take down alone.

The next thing she knew, she had a knife in her side, and her head hit the concrete, _hard._ She screamed in pain as the knife was pulled out, and the next time she opened her eyes, everything was a big blur. She groaned as she tried to move. She fell back into unconsciousness once again.

"Korra!" She heard a voice say. Tenzins?

Before she could calculate the voice further on, something picked her up, causing her head to throb even more than it was already, and her wound being pushed around.

She tried to say many things, "My head hurts." "Don't touch my wound!" "What should we do?" But as hard as she tried, nothing came out her mouth but incoherent words and nonsense babbling.

"Korra! Are you awake?" Asked the familiar voice. It was Tenzin, and she relaxed more, causing her to feel even more tired.

"Korra, you need to stay awake. Your head is injured. Stay awake." The annoying Tenzin voice urged. She tried to fight the darkness that threatened to take her under alike an undertow, but she eventually lost, and surrendered herself to darkness.

'I am still awake!' She thought

'I am still awake!'

'Still awake!'

'Still awake…'

'Awake…'

'Awake..'

'Awake.'

'Awake'

'...'


	2. Wake up (Pt 2)

Several hours later, with tons of sweat dried off, Korra was wheeled into the after-surgery room, where she would be recovering over the next few weeks. Her breathing dangerously slow from the Anesthesia she received. Her whole side was bruised, massive stitches in the middle to seal the deep injury.

They weren't allowed to visit her for a few days. That's okay, because she was asleep. At least, that's what the nurses thought….

She opened her eyes quickly, breathing heavily, trying to gather her thoughts. What was that bright light? She looked up, and saw a beautiful field, amazingly lit by the dying sun. She looked behind her, finding a mysteriously beautiful field, with weird spirits flying around. 'I am in the spirit world… Why am I here?' she thought in awe. She got up, examining her surroundings. She ran to the closest spirit near her. It was a light blue spirit with wings, and 6 legs. "Excuse me, uhm, spirit?" She said. But apparently she scared it, it flew away fast. "Wait! She said, chasing after it.

As she ran after the spirit, she didn't realize the other roaming spirit who roamed right under her feet. She tripped, and landed with an "Oof!" She shook her head as she tried to raise herself up with her elbows. She looked back, angry at the spirit who tripped her, but soon softened up as she saw it was a small bird-like spirit. She reached out with her palm facing the sky, beckoning the spirit to climb on her hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." The bird also recognized her kind attitude, so it agreed, hopping onto her palm. She raised up, dusting off her pants. "I don't suppose you know what I am supposed to do… Or how to get out of here." She jokingly said. The bird responded by squawking at her, then flying off. "Not again." She groaned, starting to run after another spirit once again.

She ran, not noticing how the environment around her was changing. She didn't completely realize until she saw nothing more than white… White! White everywhere!

"Hello?" She asked. "Spirit… Where are you?" She called out.

Suddenly, an image appeared in front of her. She soon realized it was a picture. A moving picture? A mover! She watched it, and soon realized that it was her when she was younger. Maybe 4?

" _Mommy." She said, demanding her mother's` attention as she was being tucked into bed. "Yes, Korra?" Her mother answered. "What happens when those men come to take me away?" She asked blantly. Senna needed time to think. She thought Korra was too young to ask, or even worry about something at her age._

" _Well… You got to understand sweetie, we will always visit you, and write to you. We will always love you. But you need to go and visit katara." Senna said, choosing her words carefully to not set the young girl off. Korra nodded, and let her mother kiss her, and once she left, Korra began silently crying. She didn't want to be taken away from her mother, or her father. And even at such a young age, Korra learned to keep her emotions bottled up until she was alone, where no one would see her as weak. Where no one would see her cry._

 ***Hope you guys enjoy! I didn't get this on time last weekend because I couldn't find a good way to continue the story. (Uhg, writers block!) And if I did post it last weekend, it would of been horrible quality and not good at all. So, I deleted the whole thing and restarted. Enjoy, lovelies! ~Kisses~***


	3. Chapter 3

" _Mommy." She said, demanding her mother's` attention as she was being tucked into bed. "Yes, Korra?" Her mother answered. "What happens when those men come to take me away?" She asked blantly. Senna needed time to think. She thought Korra was too young to ask, or even worry about something at her age._

" _Well… You got to understand sweetie, we will always visit you, and write to you. We will always love you. But you need to go and visit katara." Senna said, choosing her words carefully to not set the young girl off. Korra nodded, and let her mother kiss her, and once she left, Korra began silently crying. She didn't want to be taken away from her mother, or her father. And even at such a young age, Korra learned to keep her emotions bottled up until she was alone, where no one would see her as weak. Where no one would see her cry._

"What is this?" Korra asked, looking around for any explanation. Why was she looking at these memories?

She thought she was going crazy when she heard a voice in her head go, "It is your memories…" "Well obviously." She said aloud, "But why am I looking at these?" She asked.

Suddenly, a bright spirit with blue designs appeared, (Quite literally out of nowhere.) Because ts startled her. That's when her jaw dropped in awe when she realized what spirit this was… Raava. "These" Raava said, referring to the memories, "are here to help you make a decision." Korra hesitated asking what decision she would be making. No matter what decision she has made so far, it ended with people fighting and then she started a war.

"Decision for what?" She said slowly, really not wanting to know. "The decision between life or death." Raava said. Korra jaw dropped, (once again) in awe. Was she kidding? Was this some kind of joke?

Raava noticed her confusion, and said, " Korra, you were badly hurt. Physically, you are doing better, but spiritually you are on the verge of death. If you chose life, and chose to come back to the real world, you will go through suffering and pain. If you chose to let yourself be reincarnated into the new Avatar, you will die peacefully." "What do you mean? Of course I would life!" Korra said, fully assured of herself. "Korra, you gotta think about it deeper. I will leave you to make your decision…" Raava said, her voice fading, soon along with her body. Korra turned around to another voice.

 _She ran and held onto her mother's leg for dear life when the mean guys came to take her away. Or, as her parents "formally" called them, the white lotus._

" _We are here to escort the Avatar to the compound." One of the meanies said, eyeing me. "C'mon Korra, time to let go." That's when she started to cry, "No momma! Don't let them take me away!" Korra screamed, struggling to wiggle out of the meanies arms as they walked away from her parents._

 _Why would her parents do this to her? She didn't want to be here! She wanted to go home! After several (but failed) attempts of wiggling from the meanies arms, she finally gave up, letting them easily manipulate her, as she thought they were doing in her little 5 year old mind. She fell asleep crying that night._

Korra sighed. She remembered all of this, though she really didn't want to remember any. Korra turned around to see herself back when she was age 14.

" _I can't do this!" Korra said, finally surrendering herself to the fact she would never get earthbending right._

" _You have to learn it. You are the Avatar." Her earthbending teacher, (who she beyond doubt hated) said. She huffed and retaliated by crossing her arms, turning away from him. "That's right give up." He said with no unsureness in his voice. She couldn't take it. She ran off to her bedroom, slamming the door as hard she she could, and slid down it, crying. She couldn't take it. This was all so frustrating!_

Korra remembered that. That was the first time she ever felt like ending her life… on her own. She almost broke down crying at the memory. Maybe… maybe letting the Avatar reincarnate wasn't such a bad idea as the first thought….

 **Hope you lovelies enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I am glad to be back. I have seen so many of your reviews. They make me feel so happy people actually enjoy my fanfictions! I never imagined I would ever get even 1 person reading. Now, I reached a goal of 1,000 readers! It blew my mind, and I am so happy. If this isn't your cup of tea, check out my other fanfictions! Hope you enjoy!***

Bolin, Mako, and Asami waiting patiently, though anxiously outside of the room Korra resided in. It's been a week straight, and only Asami, out of the three teens, was able to see the young Avatar. Korra's extensive stab wound on the side of her torso was still delicately healing, therefore she could only have her breast wrappings on. Only females (Besides Tenzin) were allowed in Korra's room.

It killed Mako not being able to see Korra. A week was too long.

 _Way too long._

The three teens straightened up as Tenzin left the room, thanking the nurse as he passed the threshold of the door and closed it.

Bolin spoke faster than Mako, surprisingly.

"How is she? I she alright? Is she awake? What's going on!" Bolin asked, demanding an answer.

"We don't know what is going on. She is stable, she seems physically capable of fighting off the pain, but for some reason she just won't _wake up._ " Tenzin said, shaking his head.

The three teens hearts dropped. Their hope was being crushed one by one, with every single word Tenzin said.

Mako cared for Korra. He really did. If he really wanted to admit it, he has feelings for Korra. He knew he was _in love_ with her. There was no denying it. It hurt him terrible he hasn't seen her for a week straight. Though, he probably knew it was for the best. He didn't want to see Korra in such a painful state either. He wondered how much of a burden it was on Asami to see Korra in that kind of state.

Bolin also felt terrible heartache at the fact one of his best friends was suffering. He cared for Korra. Even though their friendship was mutual, it didn't make his best friend's pain any less.

Korra. Though Asami and Korra did not meet on the _best_ terms, they became friends regardless. She didn't want anyone hurting right now. Hurt was the only thing she had known for the past few months. Between her own father betraying her, and Korra's state, it really did put a heavy, uncomfortable burden on the young heiress.

Breaking the thick, distressing air, Tenzin continues, "We suspect that she is currently going through something that has only happened to very few Avatars. It is extremely rare. I suspect that Korra is going through a _Spirit coma._ " Tenzin said, regret and bitterness in his words.

"What's that?" The three teens said in union.

"It's a type of coma only the Avatar can go through, since the Avatar is naturally part spirit, bringing them closer than anyone to the spirit world. It goes on in the mind and spiritually, though the physical body seems completely fine, they are spiritually broken. Right now, we suspect that Korra is in the spirit world. And she will not depart from the spirit world until she makes a decision." Tenzin explained.

"What decision?" Mako asked first before anyone else.

Tenzin sighed, and hesitated if he should divulge the sensitive information. However, he knew when he looked at the three teens pleading eyes, he could not resist. These were Korra's friends, they had a right to know what was going on. And the consequences of her decision.

"Right now, she is in the spirit world debating on the choice. The choice to chose if she wants to live, or if she wants to die, and be reincarnated."

Everyone's heart dropped at Tenzin's words.

"K-Korra will chose life right? I mean c'mon. We don't need to worry. Korra always fights. She is strong. She will chose life. I know she will… Right?" Bolin looked for consolation from anyone. Mako and Asami just stared down at their feet, not really sure what they should think or believe.

"If she has already made a decision and has already chosen to live, she is taking an awful lot of time to wake up." Tenzin reminded Bolin, trying not to get his hopes up.

Everything Bolin said was true. She was headstrong. Korra always fights. Korra has always had a deep passion for life since day one when Mako met her. There is no way she would chose to be reincarnated. His hopes died down when he heard Tenzin's words. He was right. If Korra had already chosen, _why was she taking so long?_

"All of you may go in and see her now. You have earned it by your long wait, and now she has a loose night-gown on. Be careful not to disturb the nurse. I need to go back and check on my family, and start making dinner. All of you may come back and have dinner with us when you feel ready." Tenzin said firmly.

'I finally get to see Korra!' Mako exclaimed in his head. The three teens bowed to the master, and Tenzin did the same to them. They all walked into the room as softly as they could, trying not to alarm the on-duty nurse.

Make was right earlier when he didn't want to see Korra in such a painful condition.

Asami walked in as normal, as if nothing was wrong. Mako and Bolin were astounded to see Korra laying on the bed, with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth.

'What is that?' Mako thought, confused why Korra needed oxygen. Didn't they say she was doing fine, physically.

"That is a mask covering her nose and mouth. It supplies her with medicated oxygen. This is incase when she waked up, she will stay drowsy, and not alarmed. We don't want her to lose it when she notices she is not somewhere familiar." The nurse said, as if reading Mako's mind.

They all nodded in understanding.

After Asami and Bolin sharing a few words with the unconscious Avatar, telling her how much they miss her, to come back, and much more that they knew fell onto deaf ears. At Least, they _thought_ their words were falling on deaf ears.

Mako agreed to meet Asami and Bolin back at the island.

He needed a few words with Korra. _Alone._

Once they left, he let everything out that he has kept bundled up the past few weeks. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Please Korra, wake up. You can't do this to me! You can't do this to everyone! We have been through so much. Don't leave me now. Don't leave me after I realized how much you mean to me. Please Korra…" He croaked, squeezing her limp hand.

After a few minutes of collecting himself, he gave her a final squeeze of the hand, and stepped out of the doorway. He gave Korra a long glance before he closed the door, extremely slowly.

Korra sat lonely on a stump, debating this. She suddenly heard the sweet voices of her friends in an echo. She was confused. Could she actually hear them now? She couldn't believe it!

A few moments of silence.

" _Please Korra, wake up. You can't do this to me! You can't do this to everyone! We have been through so much. Don't leave me now. Don't leave me after I realized how much you mean to me. Please Korra…"_

Was that Mako? Yes! That was Mako!

Then… Silence again.

"I love you too, Mako. But I don't know what to do." She said aloud, letting tears spill out of her already sore, swollen eyes. She cried until she felt like her eyes could not produce any tears.

She needed to make a decision.

 _But which decision was right for her?_


	5. Chapter 5 (FINALE)

**The point of view was changed from 3rd person to 1st person for a better outlook. Hope you enjoy the finale!**

 **No sueing please! Characters belong to Mike and Bryan.**

I sat, looking at the dozens of memories that were being truck loaded all around me. Some of them made me tear up, others made me fiercely angry. Others made me hopeless with guilt.

I have already realized by now that I was in some type of translucent state of mind. I wouldn't go anywhere, if I couldn't make up my damn mind. I knew that I was in the constant state of threateningly being declared dead, even though I clearly wasn't. I sometimes went through times when I could hear everything that was talked about around me. My body was there, but I wasn't responding. And I definitely wasn't showing any signs of coming back soon.

I hadn't really had time to show appreciation to my beautiful surroundings. It seems like whenever I am in it, something is wrong or amiss. Whatever I have caused to go wrong next.

The sky casts a mix of shadowy purple, with some dark blues and occasional blinding pinks mixed in. There were many trees around, some too tall that I was doomed hopeless whenever I tried to climb it. Others, were low enough I could climb into a branch, resting on the branch as I decided between my options.

There was one particular tree that caught my attention. I grinned as I saw a low, steady branch on it. I went to climb it, easily scrambling up it and resting on the branch. I was too conflicted to notice movement behind me.

When I heard a twig snap, i turned my head sharply to the path behind me. I eyed something the was moving along the path. I could see it had spotted me. Was it a spirit? I couldn't tell. But as I got a closer look, I could easily see spot that it was no spirit, it was a human. A human in the spirit world?

My mouth fell agape when I could see who it was.

Iroh.

My heart skipped a few beats. "Hello Korra." I heard the sweet voice. Not tired, and unburdened. "Iroh" I let the gasp slip out.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "How- how do you know my name?" I asked.

"How couldn't I know your name? I knew you before you were even born. Maybe not _exactly_ you, but I knew you. And I have known about you for a while. Although, you probably have not known about me." He says, shaking his head slightly.

I scramble down the tree as fast as I can, dropping down right in front of him. "Of course I have heard of you. Zuko use to talk to me all the time. Especially when I was little, about everything good you have done. Everything good you have done for people." I am still in disbelief.

He doubles over laughing again, "Well I am glad my nephew talks good. He wasn't like that so much when I was still alive, but I knew there was good inside of him."

After a few moments of silence, he speaks for me. "It is good for you to join us Korra. But I must ask, why now? What is troubling you so much?"

I gulp, "How did you know I was troubled." He laughs again, as if I had said something funny. "Everything here is spiritual. It is the spirit world, after all. Every spirit around here can most definitely feel your energy, and they can sense it is nothing good." He answered, holding his arms out to show all of the spirits that have suddenly been flying around us.

I shake my head, looking down at the ground. "Korra? What is it?" Iroh said, his sympathetic voice taking on one of the kindest tones I have ever heard.

"I am being forced to make a decision soon, Iroh. I am not leaving the spirit world until I do. And honestly, I have no idea what to do." I admitted. He didn't press to ask me what it was about, he waited patiently for me to continue. "I have to chose whether I want to live, or to be reincarnated." I say, swallowing my pride in order to express my fear.

"And why are you hesitating?" He asks, so patient I can do nothing but oblige, and answer whatever he asks. "I am not sure. I think it's because I know the threat that will happen if I do come back. I got hurt, before I got put into this coma. Hurt pretty bad, to the point I think when I come back, I will be useless. I am not sure whether or not I will heal from this. On the other hand, if I chose to be reincarnated, I know I will be the biggest disappointment. I couldn't fathom the fact that I knowingly left everyone behind, and they knew I did it on purpose. That's the problem. They do know. They know whatever choice I chose is something I did on purpose. If I come back, they will question what took me so long. If I don't, they will question what they did wrong. I don't know what to do, honestly." I let all of the world's tumble out of my mouth freely, though it feels good to get it off my chest, it doesn't lessen the burden that has been put on me.

I am surprised when Iroh shows no disbelief in my words. No shock. I expected at least some initial shock, at least to know I am hesitating all of this. He shows none, just deep thought into what he was thinking.

A sudden memory flashes into my head. I remember when I was young, Zuko did tell me Iroh was never one to judge.

It takes him a few minutes, but he finally does answer me. "I can see where you're coming from Korra. I could never know what position you are in, I can barely imagine it. But I can surely tell you this. Korra, you need to stop being afraid of what could go wrong, and think of what could go right. You think everything could go as wrong as it could possibly go, and I understand. You have seen it happen. I have seen it happen. But thinking like that will only hurt you. I am not sure what you're decision is, but I know once you chose, it will because you will know it is best for you, and everyone else." He says seriously.

I nod at him, trustingly. I give it thought, and only after minutes I have made my final decision.

"Thank you Iroh." I say, coming close and giving him a hug. He puts his arms around me. "You are welcome Korra."

I run as fast as I can, avoiding tree branches and tiny spirits wandering about. I run all the way to the center of the spirit world. It is the most open, and it is usually where a portal back to the real world is. Except since that is not open, I have to let Raava know.

"Raava? Raava!" I call out, twirling all around to spot Raava. She appears suddenly in front of me, the sudden light hurting my eyes.

"I need to go back. To the human world." I say breathlessly from my long run.

"As you wish, Avatar Korra." Raava says, whisking away towards the portal. The twirls around it, and it is truly a beautiful sight to watch.

As soon as it is open, I nod to Raava, and run into the blinding light.

Darkness. That's all I see. I am confused, but only for moments. That's when I move. And I feel pain pierce through me. I almost gasp at it, but tend to keep my mouth shut, and it turns into sort of an audible grimace.

I open my eyes, and immediately shut them at the intense light around me. It takes minutes for me to get use to the light shinning through my eyelids. I flutter my eyes open, letting it adjust to the harsh lighting. I look around the room wildly, searching for anyone. I turn to my left suddenly as I hear a deep breath.

I see Mako, sitting in the chair next to my bed. Poor Mako. I wonder if he is scared out of his wits right now. I move to touch him, but I decide against it. I can tell if I were to touch him suddenly, I would probably scare the daylights out of him. Not to mention I have a need in the crook of my elbow. I don't want to pull that out, but I definitely pull off the oxygen mask, tossing it off to the side.

My voice sounds like a croak, "Hey." I weakly call out. Mako is startled, and he opens to his eyes, which look wildly around the room. They finally land on me, and they stare at me in disbelief.

To make sure he isn't actually dreaming, he rubs his eyes and blinks a few times, to look at me again, still conscious.

He sputters out words, "Oh my god. Are you actually awake? Am I dreaming?" He asks, not believing he is actually in his right mind at the moment.

I answer him, despite my sore throat, "Yes, I am awake. No, you're not dreaming." I say, trying to take on a comforting tone for him. I want to ease him into the initial shock.

"Oh my god." He says again, getting up and hugging me as hard as he can. Although my wound protests, I let him do whatever he pleases.

I came back for him mostly, anyway.

 **Epilogue**

It takes months for my wound to heal. Within no time though, I am back at it again. Catching criminals and waltzing around, bored, looking for something to do. It was an agonizing few months without much outside contact, and I breathe in the fresh air when I step outside. Happy, and excited to go on about my day. Happy to be alive.

Mako was hysterical when I did wake up, running and screaming to everyone I was awake. I found it incredibly cute how ecstatic, yet worried when I came back.

But he doesn't need to know that. Or, maybe he already does.

It has only been a few months since my healing. I know soon the question will come rolling in on how I didn't come back immediately. I am not sure how I am going to be able to answer it, but I know I will tell the truth. I know it's what Iroh would want me to do.

I breathe in the salt water deeply, realizing suddenly how much I have missed the scent. I think of what Iroh told me in the spirit world. Not to worry about the bad things that could go wrong. Instead, think of everything that could go right.

And I do exactly that.

 **Well, that was the finale! I hope you enjoyed it, after all I did stay up until 2 AM writing it. As of now, it is being published at 2:52 AM where I am. I am glad to be back on the roll with all my stories. Anyways, check out my other stories if you NEED MORE! And that is an official wrap up on this story!**


End file.
